Yummy Jamaican Food!
Jamaica has been widely recognized for its diverse and creative cuisine in the past and Jamaica still continues to be an exceptional region in terms of cuisine. Here are a few Jamaican foods which have been renowned worldwide. Jamaican Rundown Ingredients 2 dry coconuts 2lb salted mackerel 1 onion (sliced) 1 scotch bonnet pepper (diced) 1 stalk scallion 1 tomato (diced) Method Soak mackerel in warm water to remove excess salt. Drain mackerel and slice it into smaller pieces. Remove the outer layer of the coconut and grate the inner portion then blend and then extract the juice. Boil the coconut juice until it becomes thick. Add mackerel, cover the pot and cook for 10 minutes on a low heat. Add scallion, tomato, garlic, onion and pepper. Stir and then leave to simmer. Boil green bananas and dumplings if desired. Jamaican Ackee and Saltfish Ingredients 2 dozen ackees 1 tsp salt 1/2 lb saltfish (salted cod) 1/4 cup coconut or vegetable oil 2 medium tomatoes, chopped 1 sweet pepper (bell pepper) chopped 1 large onion, chopped or in rings 2 cloves garlic, minced 1 hot pepper, diced (optional) 1/4 tsp ground pimento (allspice) or a few whole pimento grains black pepper Method Remove ackees from pods. Clean, wash and drain. Place ackees in boiling water (enough water to cover ackees) with salt, and boil for about 15 minutes or until tender. Drain and set aside. If using canned ackees, there is no need to boil them. Simply drain off the liquid. Wash saltfish thoroughly. Place in a pot with enough cold water to cover saltfish. Boil uncovered for 15 minutes. Throw off the water. When cool enough, separate the saltfish into small pieces, discarding skin and bones. If fish tastes too salty, wash it again. Heat the oil over medium heat and add tomatoes, sweet pepper, onion, hot pepper, garlic and pimento. Add saltfish and ackee, and stir lightly. Heat thoroughly, especially if using canned or frozen ackees. Add black pepper to taste. Saltfish Fritters (Stamp and Go) Ingredients 1/2 cup(s) counter flour 8 ounce(s) saltfish, soaked, deboned and flaked 1 medium onion, chopped 1 stalk(s) escallion, chopped 1 medium tomato, diced 1 cup(s) water or milk 1 medium egg (optional) 1 teaspoon(s) salt (optional) 1/2 teaspoon(s) black pepper 1 teaspoon(s) scotch bonnet pepper, finely chopped 1/2 cup(s) Grace Vegetable Oil Method In a large bowl place counter flour, flaked saltfish, chopped onion, escallion and diced tomatoes and mix well. Gradually add water to make a smooth batter, then egg (if used). Batter should be thick and of a dropping consistency. Season with salt (if used), black pepper and scotch bonnet pepper. In a large skillet heat Grace Vegetable Oil, drop batter by tablespoons full into hot oil and fry until brown on one side, turn and continue frying until done. Drain on absorbent paper towel. Serve hot. Saltfish may be soaked overnight or boiled for 30 minutes. Other protein ideas such as Frankfurter or Sausage may be used instead of saltfish.